Upon a Lifetime of Encounters
by Infinite Skye
Summary: Shibuya is the world's busiest crosswalk. It's also the best place to pass others by. How many people do you pass per day when you walk across, only to either never see them or pass them again? This never-ending fate of relationships, being broken the second they are made. Akashi Seijuurou relishes this. Kuroko Tetsuya does not. Roommates!AU
1. i

**_Foreword_**

_Shibuya is the world's busiest crosswalk and also the best place to pass others by. How many people do you pass per day when you walk across, only to either never see them or pass them again? This never-ending fate of relationships, being broken the second they are made._

_Akashi Seijuurou relishes this._

_Kuroko Tetsuya does not._

* * *

**i. The Impermanence of Things**

**_Mono no aware_** (物の哀れ). To properly explain the phrase would be difficult. It would take days and still leave many unable to twist their tongues in just the right way to pronounce that one sound that would reveal all.

The basic definition would be an awareness for the "impermanence" of things. Nothing lasts forever. Things break and people die. It is an understanding of this that will cause a transient sadness for their passing.

Kuroko Tetsuya read nothing but "mono no aware". Or at least, his favorite works all contained that in some form. From _Kokoro_ by Natsume Soseki all the way to newer works such as _Slow Height's no Kamisama, _he had always peered into that world of impermanence, of fleeting forevers.

But the only reason this concept could garner such attention, enough that it was deemed a cultural tradition, is because of its evident presence in a near universal reality. This was life. Life was understanding that nothing lasted forever.

It was _his_ life.

A somber tone generally accompanied the concept. Yet it was still most often used to heighten one's appreciation of beauty. Beauty is fleeting after all and only when one understands how fleeting everything is, can everything look beautiful. The sky, the trees, the blades of grass under a dying sun. It was all towards a happier end.

_Was it the same for him?_ Kuroko wondered, back lying on the tatami in his living room, glancing up at the sky. _Was he appreciating the beauty here right now? _

The inside of his heart clenched.

Kuroko Tetsuya eventually closed his eyes, peeling them away from the sky as the next time they opened, they settled back into white walls of his apartment.

It small and compact with only one living room, a bedroom that could only fit futons, and an incredibly cramped kitchen and washroom space.

Such was the limits of a bachelor's life and ironically, he was better off than most. It was almost two times bigger than the average one-person apartment because it was never supposed to hold only one.

He had the liberty of having a roommate, one of those dearly trustworthy people to whom you would entrust half the cleaning and cooking to for the month.

Unfortunately, their months together had expired.

Sitting on the tatami, he turned his head to the other half of his living room, empty in comparison to the desk and bookshelf Kuroko had crammed into _his _side of the space.

It had been three days since his roommate moved out, intent on returning to his old city to look for work and provide for his family.

It was a valid reason, one every graduate had to toil with as part of the repetitive cycle fueled by society.

In the midst of the empty room, Kuroko stared at the world beyond the sliding door to the balcony, revealing an infinite sky of blue.

"It's a nice day today." He said, aware that he was to now enjoy these alone.

…Or not. Considering how he now had to pay twice the amount of rent in two weeks, he had to find a new roommate soon.

**[=]**

The life of a third-year university student, was not very rosy. Carrying a transparent umbrella, Kuroko left the market as rain pattered down on his plastic shield, the edge of his shoes soaking in the rain beneath.

Between fending for himself at home and trying to maintain good grades in his classes, Kuroko had multiple part-time jobs as well.

His grandmother had fallen ill, leaving his parents worried about her and the bills. He thought he as his age, should not be a burden and began working to pay for his own living expenses, keeping what was left for his grandmother.

It was not as ambitious as a goal as one would think, because Kuroko technically did not have a better cause to invest in. Although he was doing relatively well in his studies, able to neatly housekeep, and a great part-timer that earned every one of his managers' favors, his priorities in life had diminished down to graduating, to find a stable job, and to take care of his family. There was nothing surfacing ambitious. Instead, his dreams were drowned in trivialities— things that applied to every other student in the country. He hadn't felt that same tinge of passion as the past—when there was basketball.

Middle School.

High School.

Basketball was his life for all those years and the only thing he had put so much effort in that admittedly, he neglected himself in other areas.

His studies were one of them. Since basketball took a toll on his body, he constantly fell asleep in class and used the rest of his time not spent at practice quite sparingly, managing to pass everything with average but not stellar grades.

He was the definition of ordinary and would've continued to be, ambling aimlessly if it had not been for basketball.

Yet, as a result of this passion spent on something he wasn't meant to ever take as a career, he had left nothing for his current self, urged by society to become one of _them._

He didn't mind, or felt any reason to rush himself but the absence of something to fully put his heart into did leave him a bit bitter. Because of his compromised grades, his only option was to go to a university that was, although above average, had no basketball team, forcing him to spend his days at the streets courts, practicing with his roommate.

Although he too was gone.

Basketball was still fun regardless, but something was evidently amiss. Despite still having basketball, he realized he was alone.

He was made to become aware that what he preached during high school, that teams and friendships would always stay connected as long as there was basketball, was but a ruse.

His seniors from Seirin were scattered all over, many the same as him, busy with life and studies. Even the Generation of Miracles, once heralded all over the country as the future basketball prodigies of Japan had scattered in interest, with only Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga actually pursuing the sport professionally, landing a deal with the bj-league and the NBA respectively. In contrast, Kise Ryouta stuck to becoming a full-time model and actor while Midorima Shintarou quite surprisingly, ended up going to America for medical school. Even Murasakibara, with a physique made for basketball, decided to dedicate himself to the culinary arts, travelling abroad to France. It was only Akashi Seijuurou who Kuroko had no information on at all.

In fact, since he first entered university, he had stopped hearing about any of the Generation of Miracles. Other than Aomine and Kise making the news every month, the rest of their lives were shrouded in mystery, without any contact or influence in Kuroko's current life.

He kept on walking, away from the crowded streets with the endless stores, a bag of groceries in hand as he headed for the riverbed, crossing the bridge to the residential area.

It was…something that could not be helped. Nothing lasts forever. Even bonds that once upon a time, were believed to never be broken. A heaviness weighed on his heart.

Kuroko wondered if this was the side effect of staying with himself for too long. He was never a very positive person after all. He merely took, _absorbed_ the nourishment brought by the light, which grew his shadow enough for it to stand tall. Yet he was alone, and he only became increasingly aware of his own dissatisfaction, his loss. Of course, it wasn't as though he was trying to glorify his youth, they came with bordering unhealthy doses of broken friendships and legs but at the end of the day everything was well.

However, he could not recreate that youth. He was a shadow after all. Without a light, he could not thrive like in those sun-filled days. He wondered if he could ever again. Those days were far too perfect, and they had passed forever. Ah, this was "mono no aware".

The wind suddenly whipped up on the bridge, cutting through the flat plain as Kuroko's umbrella was blown backwards, flinging out of his hands and into the head of the pedestrian he passed.

The tip of the umbrella nicked him right in the neck as the man lurched forward, dark grey jacket clinging to his skin as his hair mingled with the rain, resembling a silky mop.

Ah. That was "mono" be aware. (A/N: "mono" means "things")

"Oh I'm very sorry," Kuroko apologized as he quickly rushed over to retrieve the umbrella, noticing that the man stood rather solemnly, back straight yet at the same time, empty.

The man took hold of the umbrella and turned. "It's not a problem," he said.

But it was.

When the man turned around in his hoodie, Kuroko realized, that the man was no ordinary person.

_Ah_ He thought, staring straight into his sharp eyes.

He hadn't seen him in years.

"…Akashi-kun?" Kuroko carefully identified, as though he could hardly believe himself. Aside from that full monologue of somber contemplation, he was logically, probably the last person Kuroko would chance upon.

The scarlet-haired man merely blinked in recognition. "…Kuroko. It's been a while." He began, smoothly using his last name, something Kuroko hadn't heard Akashi call him in a long time as he closed the umbrella and handed it back to Kuroko, demeanor calm as usual.

Yet, Kuroko had already stopped listening as he accepted the object wordlessly, taking a step forward and closing the distance between them before reopening the umbrella over the taller man's head.

"You're soaked," he said as Akashi's eyes widened a few micrometers, his indiscernible gaze falling against Kuroko's blank yet kind eyes.

"…Thank you." He uttered.

**[=]**

It had been a week since Kuroko had company in his house.

Sitting on the cushion Kuroko brought out, Akashi Seijuurou calmly sipped at the tea Kuroko had carefully prepared, wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans that had been provided by his host while his rain-soaked ones were tumbling in the wash. He adjusted his posture on the cushion with a slightly dissatisfied expression. Although their height difference was still not much, their different body masses made the clothes tighter on him than what he would normally prefer.

"Tetsuya, are you sure you are getting enough nutrition? Your waist is slightly thinner than what is standard for your height." Akashi stated, the indifferent reprimand sending waves of nostalgia through him as Kuroko ever so slightly, smiled.

"…I eat just fine." Kuroko retorted blankly, already too jaded from the throes of time to be so compliant.

Akashi stared at him. "Surely you're capable of adjusting your diet." He urged as Kuroko realized that this would most likely drag on till forever.

"No thank you," Kuroko said as Akashi's eyes drastically narrowed and a few moves later the distinct sound of chopping emanated from Kuroko's kitchen.

Akashi Seijuurou had usurped command of the kitchen with his rapid-fire retorts and was cooking up a feast that somewhat vexed Kuroko.

"Then I will be making it, and you will have to eat it—unless of course you are fine with wasting food?" Akashi had said, voice returning to the same level of self-efficacy that had him admired by all.

In a sense, Kuroko considered this more Akashi-like response a personal victory as he couldn't comprehend what Akashi was doing out there in the rain and why his voice, that could skin one like a knife, had grown so soft and lifeless for a moment.

He didn't dare ask however, most likely out of consideration but also out of fear. He realized he didn't want to make Akashi cautious of him and risk the chances of yet another meaningless goodbye. In fact, because it was Akashi, it gave him all the more reason to not pry.

He wondered if Akashi knew, how shocked they were when the year Rakuzan lost the Winter Cup, Akashi had quit basketball. He transferred schools and none of them saw him since.

Kuroko suspected that Midorima still attempted to keep contact with Akashi, although he wasn't aware of how successful he was, or any of them could be at that point. Akashi was unlike them from the start, he carried far more expectations on his back than anyone else and had handled all of it so perfectly. Or so, that was what they had believed.

Kuroko blinked as food was set upon the low table. With diced carrots mixed with _mabo doufu _, fried green bean, and mackerel enveloping the air with its enticing aroma, Kuroko finally resigned and helped set the bowls and chopsticks, eventually finding himself across from Akashi who wore a rather peaceful expression on his wan face.

"Ah, in your case, I suggest you eat more green beans."

"…" Kuroko momentarily stared. He wasn't particularly fond of green beans. "…Ittadakimasu," he said as Akashi released a sound that could be interpreted as either a smirk or exasperation, noticing his true intentions.

"Your ability to selectively listen to reason is almost hypocritical. That part hasn't changed very much has it Kuroko?" referring to his past scrutiny towards Akashi's Teiko regime. He wasn't necessarily wrong, and maybe that was the best thing to do but either way, Kuroko didn't agreed—he wouldn't.

Kuroko glanced up from his meal. "Is that so? Um, I consider myself a logical person. However, I feel that choosing the most self-efficient method may not always be the best."

"And that is because?"

"If I wanted to be the most 'logical', I would've left Akashi-kun out in the rain and be rid of having to eat green beans," Kuroko replied blatantly as he picked at the half-sunken remains of the distasteful vegetable before chewing at it slowly.

Ever so slightly, Akashi smiled. "Perhaps that may have been the better choice."

Kuroko paused. It was unlike Akashi to retort so aimlessly. "…Akashi-kun, would you like to be thrown back out into the rain? In fact, why were you out in the rain in the first place?"

Akashi promptly leaned back, mixing some tofu with his rice. "So you finally managed to say it?"

Kuroko froze. "Eh?"

The red-head placed his chopsticks on the table. "It's because your actions were strange. Normally, anyone would ask why first yet, you prepared a bath for me, a change of clothes, and even your hospitality without question, without even an attempt."

Suddenly, Kuroko wavered. The atmosphere grew hostile as Akashi slowly regained that air which called for absolute subjugation, irises turning to knives, just like before—before he had quit.

"Kuroko, are you holding back against me?"

_Are you, on baseless assumptions, showing pity?_

Kuroko stood his ground. He was surprised that Akashi had reverted back to his old self, and wondered if there were still two of him around but regardless, he had to give a satisfactory reply.

"…No, I apologize if it seemed that way but that was not my intention. I just didn't want Akashi-kun to leave so quickly." Kuroko confessed, deciding that there was no reason to hide it any longer.

Yet, his words were already being interpreted and pieced together by the acute man. "…I see. For you to admit that is rather rare Kuroko. It seems that you too haven't been in contact with the rest of _them_."

"Akashi-kun as well?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, although you should know that it's much more probable for me considering that I had left in second year."

_And quit basketball as well._

Kuroko held his breath. "…why did you quit? Basketball I mean."

It was the question that had always been buried in the crannies of his mind, nagging at him constantly to find out the truth, to find out if, what he did at the time, was not the best thing, or even the relatively helpful thing for Akashi.

The red-head paused, his eyes gleaming as though he could pre-empt Kuroko's thoughts. "Even if I answered that, nothing would change. I left back then and met you here today. That is simply the current state of things," he said, asking him to face forward than to start pointless dribbles of the past.

"Is that so? But despite that, everything for you happens for a reason doesn't it?" Kuroko returned, pressing him.

Akashi nodded. "It does. That's why, have you considered if me being in this room with you today, also is for a certain reason?"

Kuroko stared at him, realization dawning in his flat eyes. "What did you come here for today?"

"This wasn't originally intended for you but, Kuroko the flier outside says you are looking for a new roommate. I'd like to live here for about two months." Akashi said, the irrelevancy catching Kuroko off guard.

"Eh?" He blurted, taking a few moments to collect himself. "But, don't you already have a home? Why would you want to stay here?"

"Ah, I've decided that place no longer has any use to me. I have already learnt everything from my parental unit. His guidance is unnecessary and a burden at best." Akashi explained almost cryptically.

Kuroko attempted to process this. Parental unit? Why did the topic slightly shift to that?

…Parental unit?

Ah.

"…Akashi-kun are you having a row with your father right now?"

Akashi blankly stared at his lunch. "No. I've simply decided to cut all ties with him."

Kuroko blinked. "…That is what is called a family feud Akashi-kun."

Akashi smirked, as though enjoying the term. "Is that so? Either way, I have no intentions of returning for a while so I do hope you'll consider my offer." Akashi said, already pushing the issue aside while Kuroko could smell the daddy issues coming a mile away.

Still, he couldn't refuse.

It was just a bit nostalgic, being together with someone he knew.

* * *

ch 2 will be up tmr

*PS. If you enjoyed the concept of "mono no aware", please read the short story "Mono no Aware" by Kevin Liu. If you google it you will see it right away!

Also: for those who read the original version, this has been edited and rewritten


	2. ii

ii: King's Horses and Men

Unsurprisingly, Akashi Seijuurou made his move rather quickly. By the end of the week, a redwood study desk appeared on the other side of the living room, its elaborate design overtly emphasized by the numerous shelves above and the three-drawer set below.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, it was already perfectly organized with books, some in languages Kuroko couldn't quite decipher.

After scanning the orderly cabinet of strategy games, from expensive-looking Shogi boards to glass Chess sets, the humble undergrad was slowly beginning to regret his decision. He squinted. Was that a calligraphy set? Also, why was there something as suspicious of a _kimono_ fully equipped with a _hakama_ behind it?

It seemed that the true definition of "being rich" had escaped him.

"Kuroko, for the most part I'm done moving my things to the living room." Akashi said as he signaled the movers to head back, briefly thanking them for their work. "Could you show me your bedroom, so I can lay my futon there?"

"Eh? You're fine with a futon?" Kuroko blurted.

"Yes. Did your biases regarding my wealth made you assume I was spoiled enough to not be?"

Kuroko eyed the various high-class items he could most likely never afford in his lifetime blankly and slowly, very reluctantly, shook his head. "No, not at all."

Akashi smirked. "Those are just for clearing my mind. Being organized means using the most effective methods to become the most productive. As such using breaks to their full potential is also necessary."

Kuroko released a small sigh. "As expected of Akashi-kun." He said before he turned for the other room, clicking open its doors. "Well then I won't treat you any different from anyone else so please be prepared."

Akashi raised a brow. "You've never treated me any different in the first place Kuroko. I don't see why that would change," he stated as he headed in, revealing a room that could just manage to fit two futons.

The former Bocchan stared.

Kuroko peered at his expression, wondering if the room itself may have been only slightly larger than Akashi's bed.

Yet, a smile hung at his lips instead. "It's cramped beyond my expectations." Akashi bluntly stated. "Your capacity to live in such a space astounds me."

Kuroko immediately blinked. This somehow felt strangely familiar. "Um, Akashi-kun would you like to be evicted on the first day?"

"Ah, pardon me." Akashi smiled, though not at all sorry. "Although it is small, I never said it was a bad thing."

"You implied it."

Akashi sucked in a breath. "If, one were to apply the standards of the common man." He refuted. "In contrast, I find living here even more intriguing. Besides, laying out a futon like this, somewhat reminds me of the layout at our training camps."

Kuroko took this in, a bit surprised. He didn't recall Akashi usually taking such a stance. Akashi Seijuurou had changed—no, to be precise _he_ came back.

Did he finally resolve his issues with what Midorima proclaimed to be from something like his metaphysical incarnate?

The thought somehow made Kuroko feel a bit empty. Akashi had changed from that cold and hostile winner's mentality Kuroko always disagreed with without any of them knowing. He wondered how much the others had changed in the time since their graduation.

"Kuroko, I'll be going to get my futon now." Akashi informed, walking past him.

Kuroko was brought back from his reverie. "Okay."

[=]

The apartment was setup like so. The two would share a bedroom that was to be used for sleeping, their futons placed thirty centimetres apart. Luckily, neither of them were very rowdy in their sleep and hardly moved at all. The bathroom was shared and the living room was divided into two workspaces, books spilling off both shelves.

In the morning, Kuroko would either leave for work or for class while Akashi at least, appeared to stay home for the duration of the day, typing away at his laptop while making various business calls. Apparently after graduating two years early, instead of studying for a Masters or succeeding his father's company, he wanted to create his own company, something he seemed to have full confidence in accomplishing.

Kuroko didn't know much about it beyond that—and the fact that it was some sort of International trading business targeting American businessmen.

However, he was glad Akashi seemed well, though that may have been a given from the start, for Akashi always planned every move carefully. In fact, his temperament was so steady it was as though the Akashi he met in the rain was but a figment of an overly-active imagination.

He took this in stride, glad that Akashi was able to resolve everything nicely—if only that was truly the case.

Less than a week after Akashi had moved in, on a day where Kuroko finally had a day-off from work and only afternoon classes attend, he saw…_that._

More technically, it was a sleek black Benz parked suspiciously in front of his apartment complex that caught his attention one spring morning and how he was sure that the sharply-dressed man who he assumed was the owner, was clearly glancing at his window. He was trying hard not to focus on the glass, which may have been why he didn't catch Kuroko inching close to get a better look.

Yet, before he could make any sort of assumption, he heard a rather amused voice.

"Ah, so he's finally managed to track this place down." Akashi Seijuurou said, joining him near the window.

"Track down?" Kuroko repeated, although if he had to follow the plotlines regarding most upper-class socialites in the books he read, he had more than an idea of what was to come.

"My father. He has most likely decided to send them after me. I do not have a sibling and he is a widower. It is hard for him to produce a successor this late in the game." He continued dispassionately.

"Eh widower?" Kuroko blinked. Didn't that mean that Akashi didn't have a Mother?

"Hm? Yes my mother died when I was young, although only two years before I entered middle school to be precise." Akashi said, as though reciting fact.

"..Hah I see. I'm sorry for your loss." Kuroko eventually said, a bit disappointed that he did not even know such basic information about him. Even during Middle School, their conversations were either basketball-related or book-based. They were not particularly close.

Akashi lifted a brow, as though finding his words almost abnormal when he eventually smiled. "Ah, right." He offered in reply. "In any case, they won't pose to be a problem. I will clear them up soon. In the meantime, could I task you with leaving the premise for now? See if you can get out the front door without difficulties." Akashi asked.

"…Am I a test subject?"

"No, I'm asking for a volunteer. I need to ascertain what my father's intentions are." He said, honest but never to a fault.

"And why do you suppose I will do this?" Kuroko questioned and watched the red-head smile.

"Because you are Kuroko Tetsuya. The fact that you'll cooperate is something I'm willing to bet on." Akashi said.

Kuroko widened his eyes, a bit surprised. "Akashi-kun, is it wise to put such blind faith in others?"

"Not at all. However because it is you I'm willing to make an exception." Akashi returned swiftly.

"…This is making me hard to refuse."

"That was part of the plan."

"…"

Like so Kuroko Tetsuya ended up leaving his apartment, walking out slowly as he reached the bare stairwell and began descending in a spiral, the old metal clanking against his feet.

To be honest, he didn't particularly mind the task, he doubted Akashi would place him in danger in the first place—or so he hoped. He only felt a smidgeon of impulse to affirm his own existence, as something Akashi couldn't quite treat so dispassionately. He wondered why when he spoke about his own parents, there was such an unfeeling tone?

Putting that aside, Kuroko carefully looked to the right of the entrance and noticed the men were gone. Quickening his steps, he finally reached the exterior of the gate and saw that the car had left as well. He blinked, wondering exactly what they came for before he immediately froze.

He looked up at his window. No one seemed to be there. Swiftly and silently, he scaled the stairs towards his suite and noticed the door was locked.

Could there have possibly been more than one of them?

He hastily turned the doorknob. The door was shut with a chain lock. He could only force the door open a smidgeon, enough to see a sturdy man in his late 40s face Akashi rather rigidly.

"Bocchan, please return." A low voice said in near monotone.

"…So you came? You are only the driver. The fact that my father would send you is rather surprising."

"The others will be coming soon, but I came here in secret to speak to you first." The driver said, the same man who drove Akashi to and from school since his elementary years.

The former heir quirked a brow, intrigued by this development. "Oh? So you came here of your own volition. What a change from before Okazaki." He said, playing along.

The driver did not even avert his eyes. "Is that so? I do not feel that I have changed."

Akashi smiled.

"I'm saying this for your own good as well Bocchan. If you don't come back soon the Master won't be so willing to forgive you." Okazaki continued.

"I'm surprised to hear you assert I'm unable to survive on my own."

"No, I'm not asserting that. I'm only stating that even if you were he will send the world after you if need be. That is the kind of power he has. You will have no place to run."

It was almost as though Akashi had snorted. A bemused smile danced on his lips. "From the beginning I never had anywhere to run, so who said I was going to try such a worthless tactic again?"

Okazaki's expression stayed akin to a porcelain doll. Unlike Kuroko, who had a certain spirit behind his flat eyes, Okazaki's were soulless and empty. "Okazaki, how much of a bonus did my father offer you?" He suddenly asked, looking him right in the eye.

"…I do not know what you are referring to." He replied.

The movements of the doll hardly surprised him. "You do, because I'm only acting accordingly to you. Just as you've known me since young, I have also known you. I won't forget how you were bribed by a middle-schooler just so you would pick me up at the station." Akashi began, smiling as he strode towards the man. "And in the same vein, you being bribed is hardly a breadth's away from the truth." He concluded, eventually reaching him to place a hand into his breast pocket.

He took out a small recording device. "As I thought, you really do wear clothes that are a size too small for you." He remarked. "There was a slight bulge there." He said, dangling the recorder across his fingers.

Okazaki immediately swiped the recorder away.

Akashi merely smiled. "It seems senility is natural with age. But that's alright. You're forgiven for I've never had any expectations for you at all."

"…" Something burned within the man's dead eyes.

"It's a shame that my father thought our relationship was good."

Okazaki's gaze stayed firm, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Akashi seemed to know. "Luckily, I am generous enough to tell you something—that I _will_ survive on my own." Akashi turned to the recorder. "I've already told you this, but it seems you won't believe me. I'm planning on leaving the house—along with all its worthless traditions."

"…Bocchan are you serious?" Okazaki said, as though finally aware of the large leap Akashi was taking.

"Are you saying I can't do it?"

"Yes" He replied bluntly.

Akashi only smiled. "It's a shame you always had the most inaccurate predictions."

There was a slight shift in the man's expression. "I don't know what you mean. But either way, I can't let you go."

Akashi looked up. "Is…that so?" His eyes suddenly narrowed into daggers.

"BAM!" The front door swung shut, throwing the two off as their eyes darted for the door.

The bloodlust left Akashi's eyes.

It was Kuroko Tetsuya as he slowly pushed the door open, forcibly pressing on it to produce a squeak from the hinges as he uttered, "Um, this is my home. Please open the door or I'll have to call the landlord."

"…Were you listening?" The driver asked.

His gaze was met with the vacillate expression of another.

"You were too loud for me to not to." Kuroko returned as Akashi walked up to the door and undid the lock.

"…Thank you," Kuroko said. "Now then Okazaki-san was it? It seems you have overstayed your welcome, please leave for today."

The driver seemed hesitant but understood Kuroko's intentions. "Please excuse me," he said flatly and left the room, unable to take the menacing atmosphere with him.

Standing at the foot of the door, still peeking through beyond the chain lock, Kuroko could only wonder if he had any place in this to butt in, to open the door to his own room.

He didn't know exactly how things were in that household of his, but Akashi's words, his driver's responses seemed to indicate a life in a suffocating environment, with no one to trust and no freedom of his own. It was natural for him to want to separate but…Akashi Seijuurou's eyes were so cold, just like in the past.

The room was heavy. Kuroko found it far harder to offer any words for Akashi. That was not on his mind after all. He could think, while stuck outside the door, about how he could cut in—for rather than worrying over Akashi, he was worried about the driver.

Akashi did not seem pleased. His eyes were so cold, just like the past. That was usually not a good sign.

"Akashi-kun."

The red-head responded from the mention of his name. It was not the manner Kuroko had hoped. He upturned his head, scarlet red eyes burning into Kuroko. "What do you think of all this?" Akashi Seijuurou asked— intention indiscernible.

"Eh?" Kuroko was caught off guard but nevertheless thought hard about his reply. What did he think? About what? He didn't know what went on in Akashi's family, but Akashi's words, his driver's responses, seemed to indicate a life in a suffocating environment, with no one to trust and no freedom of his own. It was natural for him to want to separate but…even so, Kuroko was unable to produce anything without sounding pretentious. There were far too many things he had never even imagined to occur with Akashi. It made his realize how little he knew.

"…For now, I don't know what to say. I feel that I don't have enough information." He decided, an honest answer better than any. He stared expectantly at Akashi.

Akashi paused, pursing his lips. "…I see. That's perfectly fine, in fact, better this way," he said dismissively.

Kuroko widened his eyes.

The tactician knelt down to rearrange the mats for the small tea table.

Kuroko stared at his back, cold and unwavering. He could not say a word, for he had never heard a reply.

…It unexpectedly hurt a lot more than he gave credit.

A piece of his heart clenched.

He knew if wasn't because he was "appreciating beauty."


	3. iii

** iii: A Drop into Neverland**

Before Kuroko could react, a giant mouth went for his head, covering his hair with horse drool as the white steed began munching on it, reverting the amassed creature into its morning position.

Well, either that or it was about to go into Super Seiyan mode in retaliation.

Kuroko slowly blinked in time with the discomfort. "Um, Akashi-kun, what is this?" He asked, turning to the man in full riding gear, pulling his hand along his riding crop to smooth it out.

"This is Yukimaru, my horse." Akashi poignantly stated, giving the horse a proud pat as it turned its head, expression suddenly extremely delicate, and nuzzled Akashi on the cheek. "He's a purebred and of very high-class quality."

Kuroko scanned the horse up and down. Upon making eye contact, the steed immediately grew threatening, his personality as bipolar as his master's—or maybe he just really disliked Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't understand where he went wrong. He was quite well-liked by the others in the…field of horses in this giant stable Kuroko found himself in.

Well, that just had to be left another mystery in his collections of things gone weird with Akashi, the former being how chancing upon Akashi at the convenience store led him to be whisked away by public transit (that _he _had to buy tickets for) to the stables.

Still, he supposed this horse was, if not giving a terrible representation of how everyhorsie behaved to Kuroko, still somewhat more majestic than the others—majestically eating away at his hair of course.

He wondered if telling it that it was merely dead protein would get it to stop.

"He doesn't do this often. I suppose it's because he thinks the color of your hair resembles water." Says Akashi, not even berating the thing he was obviously doting on. The serene look on his face as he fitted the saddle onto Yukimaru was almost disturbing. Kuroko realized that for the first time in the years he knew Akashi, he was going to be useless.

"You should give horseback riding a try as well." Akashi offered, nodding a head at the nearest attendant who of course, blushed upon eye contact.

Kuroko stared at the thing. "No thanks, if all of them were like this I would go bald."

Akashi shrugged, "it's your loss." He said, almost irritatingly.

Kuroko sighed, consoling himself by thinking that this was a blessing. Thankfully, Akashi seemed content, especially after the incident a few days prior. In fact, he seemed so calm that things no longer added up.

"That reminds me, why are you able to go outside freely Akashi-kun? I thought bodyguards would be coming to the house and tailing you?" Kuroko asked, just as Akashi started scaling up the saddle.

"Ah, I took care of them." He briskly answered, straddling the horse with perfect posture.

"Hah…" Kuroko blinked, curious as to how he defined, "took care".

"They came but were unable to enter the premise. Plus, if I took public transportation, it would be hard to 'kidnap' me," Akashi said, raising the reins.

"Huh? Why can't they enter?"

"Oh right, it's because I bought the land. They cannot trespass as long as I have the deed." Akashi breezily said, snapping the reigns as the horse galloped full charge to the race course, leaving Kuroko, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wait, you what?"

He was too far to be heard.

[=]

It seemed that the books he often-read and brushed off as nonsense required some apologies from Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou was that nonsense.

"Don't look so aghast. I've already spoken to the landlady about it last week as a precautionary measure. I see that you're bewildered but understand that you require a level of extremity to counter another's" Akashi had reassured, sounding aware of his rather estranged conduct.

That didn't technically excuse it but it was hard for Kuroko to say anything.

He sighed, "I see… But in that case, who am I paying rent to?" he continued, resigning to the overly-nonsensical flow.

"As per my agreement with her, you'd still be paying her. I only took the deed to expel trespassers." He replied, smoothly covering his tracks, buying the homes of many people with lives and families— with only "pocket change".

It was a miracle that Akashi didn't impose anything upon his co-existential life with Kuroko.

In fact, he'd participate in taking turns with the household chores, quickly learning and understanding how to sort the garbage by days. He was almost far too agreeable in all aspects, showing no signs of dissatisfaction or any other non-idealized emotion.

Kuroko wondered if his extravagant plans and these day-to-day disciplines, were a part of how Akashi managed to always think ahead without missing a step. He took everything in stride, surprise, danger, as though they were mere information that he would process and proceed to develop an immediate strategy against.

Even his family problems were dealt in the same resolute manner.

Akashi does not confide with anyone, or at least, not with him, and handled everything himself, alone.

It was though in this case, almost incomprehensible to Kuroko, still admirable in many respects, but Kuroko wondered…if that solitude should be left as it were. He wondered if Akashi could rely on him.

However, he quickly caught himself. Kuroko had nothing to criticize in Akashi, for he had become the same.

His own deepest desire, he has not told anyone since their high school days.

He recalled the deflated basketball in the corner of his workspace.

[=]

His next plan came quickly.

"Kuroko," Akashi called amidst the dicing of onions on the cutting board. It was his turn to cook once again, quickly preparing a feast.

"Is something the matter?" Kuroko asked as he stared at the overly meaty feast Akashi had just cooked up, probably to balance their overall lack of protein intake for the past week.

"No, I was wondering if you'd be interested in attending a social gala tonight." Akashi invited, washing the rest of the pots as the sound of the television broadcasted commercials in front of them. The small television was at the far left of the living room, right beside the open balcony.

Kuroko curiously looked up from his dinner. "Gala?"

"Yes, a social gathering of sorts. I need to attend that to deepen my relationship with potential customers." Akashi stated.

"…Is it also to go against your father?" Kuroko suddenly pried, placing his glass on the table.

Akashi didn't bat an eye. "Yes. You see, my family is a meika, a prestigious household with many ties deeply rooted in Japan. I need to have power to counter that, therefore it's necessary for me to expand internationally."

"So you are looking for international business partners?" Kuroko deduced.

"Yes. It will be a rather lavish party. But aside from that, I'm inviting you because I thought it would be good experience, for there is someone who would like to meet you there."

"Meet me?" Kuroko asked, surprised. Other than Akashi, he was sure he didn't know someone of high social standing, even Kagami and Midorima just happened to have parents with admirable occupations—or so he believed.

"Yes, they've wanted to meet you for a while now." Akashi said, pointing to the television screen as it reflected a lean blond male.

Kuroko blinked as he recognized the face on the screen, momentarily too shocked to respond—before he immediately declined.

…Out of habit of course. Their relationship from the start had been like that, for he had always called out to Kuroko first.

However, somehow Kuroko still found himself in a nicely fitted suit, standing in a fancy hotel ballroom in order to meet him.

It was a strange reversal.

"Kuroko, I need to make a few introductions, I'll be back soon." Akashi Seijuurou, wearing a brown custom-fitted suit, said, leaving him with a light pat on the back as Kuroko veered around only to find himself lost in the crowd.

"Eh?" He didn't exactly expect Akashi to leave him alone so easily. However, nothing could be done. He understood that Akashi was a busy person—he always had been.

Deciding to accept his fate, he mixed into the crowd, easily slipping past butlers and women in pretty dresses. The scent of cigar, the wine, all that was viewed as unnecessary static as he walked, beginning to deeply regret his decision. It seemed that fancy parties did not exactly suit his definition of a preferred night out.

He was unused to this situation, everything about it, and could only berate himself for how easily all his relationships seemed to have changed.

Regardless, it was already too late to back out. He could only advance forward, until he saw a golden-haired man blend and mingle with the crowd, with the intention of moving with the tides of the whimsical socialites. It may be unintentional, it could be unintentional but Kuroko noticed how he was inching forward—towards him.

A strange sense of unease developed in his gut. He held his breath as the man came closer, something that used to be so unlike him when dealing with him. However, before he could discover the reason for this abnormality, a woman pushed past Kuroko, effectively ending possible contact.

"Ryo-kun!" She exclaimed, addressing him with strange familiarity as she displayed her brightest smile, emphasized by her Chanel lipstick, tilting her head at just the right angle to show off her tousled hair, allowing her gold earring to peek out enticingly.

A chuckled escaped the man's lips as an unrivaled smile about a billion watts brighter, flickered across his face. "Ah, I've wanted to meet you for so long!" He exclaimed with a voice brimming with genuine joy.

Kuroko stared, unmoving.

"Ah really? Me too Ryo-kun I'm actually you're biggest fa—"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise Ryouta beamed, eyes gazing straight at Kuroko with the brightest smile Kuroko had ever seen.

The acid in his gut disappeared. Kuroko stared back, expressionless.

He had wondered what he would say, how he should say it only moments before yet now, the words automatically tumbled out from his mouth, like water, natural and pure. "It's been a while, Kise-kun."

He gave a polite bow, a gesture that earned another beam from Kise as he parted those suspiciously glossy lips and exclaimed, "Thank goodness, Kurokocchi is still the same!" However, it seemed the same didn't hold true for Kise as he immediately turned to the dejected woman, grabbing Kuroko by his shoulder and pulling him in.

The contact caused Kuroko to flinch, only a thin neuro-process away from unleashing an Ignite Pass Kai onto Kise's spleen as he vaguely heard the model introduce him to the girl.

"Ah, sorry for being so rude! This is actually a childhood friend I haven't seen in years. I was a bit overly-excited tonight and accidentally just—haha." He released a sheepish grin.

Kuroko wondered exactly what time period did Kise consider to be his childhood, although metaphorically their middle school days did seem to be described by Kise as his passionate youth.

"A-ah is that so?" The woman returned, still in shock from being ignored. Upon seeing her reaction, the blond slowly bent down, so his perfectly chiseled face could be aligned with hers.

A gentle smile hung on his lips. "You're a very kind person…Shirakiin-san. Thank you." He said while Kuroko was certain his eyes had momentarily darted to her nameplate.

"Y-you know my name?"

"Yes. You've left a great impression on me after all," Kise winked as blood threatened to burst from her nose but instead manifested in the form of a small yelp, a sound akin to the one made by cherubs, signaling the opening of the gates to heaven.

Taking this as a chance to escape, Kise kept up this front and grabbed Kuroko's arm, dragging him into the crowd and out the other end.

Following wordlessly yet staring back at the half-passing of an unsuspecting woman, Kuroko took it back. He took it all back. He regretted coming here, for sure.

Upon reaching a more secluded area, Kuroko flatly intoned. "…Kise-kun, you've become very disturbing."

Kise immediately jerked up. "Hah?!"

[=]

"It's only because of that, Kurokocchi! I'm serious here!" Kise Ryouta exclaimed, suddenly reverting to his sixteen year old self and below as he attempted to explain his journey since graduation.

According to him, upon his graduation, his manager had signed him into a stage audition for a short commercial about bottled water. Although he did do modelling gigs, this time they had a scenario in which he had to enact, namely one that involved becoming a refreshing water-pH maniac. Apparently, through tapping into his innate ability to taste differences in water, Kise had aced the audition and consequently somehow became an actor.

Given his extraordinary talent for mimicry, naturally, he was good at it too.

"Ahh, it all happened so quickly that I hardly had any time to react." Kise complained as he leaned against the railing of a balcony, sucking in the crisp night air.

"Hmm, is that so? Then is this type of behavior also a part of that?" Kuroko asked apathetically.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"The way you treated the lady back there."

'Oh! Ah you see, my manager said it would be good for me to uphold some kind of public image and that ended up being what I went with. Convenient isn't it?" Kise grinned, only to receive the same cold stare from Kuroko. "Are you that against me having it?!" Kise cried.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "No, it's just that, I thought it was unlike the Kise-kun I knew. I was…caught off guard at the time."

Kise gave this some thought, before realization dawned on him in the form of sunflowers metaphorically sprouting from his back. "Does this mean you missed me Kurokocchi?" He widened his eyes in glee, although it was hard as usual to determine his sincerity.

Upon seeing his response, Kuroko flattened his lips. "Ah, I'd like to revise my statement. Kise-kun has always been like this—very flashy and slightly irritating." He suddenly concluded.

"Eh?! How mean! Is that what you always thought of me?!" He demanded.

Kuroko only nodded in affirmation. "But, the Kise-kun on the court is different. He is very passionate and honest, almost naively so. Maybe that was the Kise-kun I was seeing. I was mistaken." He uttered, as though speaking of a distant past.

His words however, caused Kise's eyes flicker, a certain hopelessness pooling into them. "…heh, Kurokocchi saw right through me." He intoned, voice suddenly low and rather serious.

Kuroko quirked a brow as Kise continued without him, already taken by his own monologue. "Could you tell Kurokocchi, that I don't get to play basketball much anymore?"

Kuroko stared as Kise's smile grew forced and sullen, a smile unbefitting for a model. "It's just that, as an actor and a rarity among even Japanese models, I ended up constantly travelling world-wide, dedicating my time to work instead. Sure, I still needed to do cardio and stuff but I feel like nowadays I'm spending my time learning how to spar rather than shoot hoops." He complained, flopping his arms forward on the railing as his head lurched down to face the bottom floor.

"Spar?"

"For my recent action film! Haven't you seen it yet Kurokocchi?" Kise chimed, preparing to go off on another forced tangent.

"No I'm not particularly into visual media."

"Ahh is that so, you still like books best don't you. Ah but…basketball the most right?"

Kuroko was reluctant to reply.

"… If you're regretting this then why didn't you continue with basketball? You could easily get into the bj league like Aomine-kun." He finally offered but only watched Kise deflate more into melancholy.

"Really? Even if you say that, I don't think so,"

"…why not?"

"Because basketball didn't choose me." Kise explained.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked. He thought it was the opposite. Kise was blessed with talent. He wasn't hailed as a legend for nothing. However, it may have been this preconception that made Kuroko overly-biased and utterly incapable of empathizing with Kise.

According to him, after high-school graduation, no one ever told him he should play professionally. He didn't even get any scouts coming for him. Instead, his sisters and manager urged him to become an actor when he entered university and he did for a lack of a better goal. He eventually became so skilled they wanted him to go full-time, something he was unsure of because of basketball.

Yet, when he confided with his old teammates who were already second-year undergrads, Kasamatsu kicked him and told him to figure it out himself. By the time he was able to think, he was half-way across the world in Europe and stayed there for shooting for about 4 months. When he got back, he had to catch up on his studies, and slowly lost physical contact with the others.

His middle school teammates weren't any better. Especially Aomine. He just upped and left with Momoi somewhere. And somehow, via the passing of time, he ended up here.

Kuroko made a face. "Kise-kun, is that how you decided basketball didn't choose you?" He asked, voice strained with irritation.

"Yeah I guess so," he admitted shamelessly either from ignorance or plain stupidity.

"Kise-kun, isn't very smart are you?"

Kise veered up. "Huh?! How mean!" He cried, frivolous as ever.

Kuroko bit his lip. "Kise-kun did you expect basketball to come like some Prince Charming for you and whisk you off to Neverland?"

"W-well…" As terrifying as it were, Kise Ryouta sounded almost sheepish. Kuroko sighed. "If no one came to scout you, instead of letting life sweep you away to get you to become an actor, why didn't contact scouts yourself?"

"Geh!" Kise flinched before he slowly unwound onto the railing once more. "Well…to be honest, I was a bit embarrassed maybe back then?" He attempted to answer before he ruffled his neatly combed hair, golden locks tumbling onto his forehead before it was smeared back again.

"Are you an idiot?"

Kise squirmed. "But if you could say this now, why didn't you say anything to me Kurokocchi!"

"…I thought it would obvious you would play on the national team. But…it seems I was wrong. The way you're speaking of this Kise-kun, did you really want to play professionally?"

Kise froze in his step. His shoulders fell as slowly he tilted the side of his face down towards Kuroko, eyes almost sneering at himself. "Kurokocchi is sharp…about that, I don't even know myself. Sure, basketball is fun but would it be fun if I turned it into a career? I'm not like Aominecchi who was forced to go because Momoicchi said he'd probably starve otherwise. I had a choice. And, maybe I was so hesitant because I didn't really want to go…that type of thing you know?" He said, finally revealing his true thoughts.

"Ah, so you properly thought it out after all."

"Hey!" Kise cried. "What kind of warped impression do you have of me?!"

"Should I answer that?" Kuroko blankly returned.

Kise sighed in exasperation. "You really didn't change." He laughed. "But, I'll admit, probably a part of me wanted basketball to come to me, because it always had…through Aominecchi…through Kurokocchi." He intoned, squaring Kuroko. "It was because you were there, that a flame ignited within me." He said, eyes flickering not with gratitude but with expectation.

Kuroko immediately understood. It was the eyes of a predator, looking for a hunt. "…I see you've miscalculated. You didn't expect things would become boring again. And this time, you couldn't wait...Is that why you called me here tonight?"

The blond didn't even hide his intention. With a bright grin he replied, "Yup, you guessed it. So tell me, how's Kurokocchi doing with basketball?"

Kuroko's eyes flickered, feet spread apart, standing his ground.

His eyes narrowed with the same soul-shivering gaze of his high school days, brimming with passion.

Just as Kise remembered it.

"…actually I haven't been playing either." Kuroko blankly replied.

Kise dropped his jaw. "Hah?!"

* * *

I know I tagged this as an akakuro story but I also consider this fic an acceptance towards growing up, be it good or bad.

Kise was a tough character to write for this scene, I hope I did him justice!

Thank you very much for reading and sticking with me so far! I'm really glad to see you take an interest in this fic!


End file.
